Mixed Up Love
by lozzard-wellard
Summary: Spinelli thinks that she will receive a valentine card off TJ, or will she? Chapter 3 coming soon, but I am struggling :
1. A Valentine For

Valentines Day

Valentines Day.

Today had to be the day.

Spinelli woke up from her slumber in a bright mood. She happily got herself ready for school, tying red ribbons in her hair and applying a faint amount of make-up; unusual for Spinelli as the thought of a 'girly look' made her anger boil.

But today was different; she needed to make an effort, didn't she?

She grabbed her schoolbag and bounced down the stairs, humming 'Love Is in the Air' as she went. She waved goodbye to her mum and set out for school.

At the same time, TJ Detweiler woke from a dream in the same happy mood.

He got dressed and applied his dad's aftershave on his wrists and neck. He brushed his short, brown hair into something that was considered as smart, and didn't wear his red cap; instead, he stuffed it in his schoolbag.

Then he took out a card; a large white one with a single red heart in the centre. He took out a pen, and began to pour his heart out to his love, the only girl he had ever liked in his life.

He sealed it with an 'x' indicating a kiss and put it safely in his schoolbag. TJ then left the house for school, the sun beaming down on his smile.

Spinelli had known TJ for a long time, and although they were great friends, she had begun to develop a serious love interest in him. And naturally, she though he felt the same about her.

Or, that's how she hoped it was.

She rounded the corner until 3rd Street School was in sight. She joined her best friends gathered at the front of school, but to her disappointment, TJ was not with them.

"Wow, Spinelli, you look different! Are you trying to look good for that special someone?" Mikey asked her, trying to scoop out a bit of Spinelli's love interest.

Spinelli didn't want her friends to know that she fancied TJ, she would be too embarrassed.

"No! It's just a new look!" she said in her usual angry tone. But even as she said it, Mikey could still sense that that was not the reason for the girly bows in her hair.

The group made there way to the classroom to wait for Miss Grotke.

Spinelli saw lots of letters being handed out, lots of red faces and even some flirting!

But where was TJ? Spinelli sat at her desk, getting all hot and flushed, and he wasn't even in the room yet.

Suddenly he strolled in, his cap off and his rucksack slumped over one shoulder.

He looked so cool! Spinelli grinned from ear to ear, and he grinned back at her!

He edged to his desk at the back through red-faced girls, and Spinelli followed him with her black, mascara-thick eyes .He then began to un-zip his rucksack and he carefully pulled out the white envelope.

Spinelli quickly turned around. This had to be it. She knew that he loved her; she could always see it in his emotions towards her. She waited for the card to slip in front of her.

It didn't come.

She waited a bit longer, but her waiting was broken at the sound of an Ashely, and it's posh little squeak of delight.

She whipped round to see that TJ's card was in the hands of Ashley Armbuster, and was surrounded by the other three Ashley's.

Spinelli's face fell and her heart sank. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

TJ Detweiler didn't love her.

She turned back round to attempt to absorb what had just happened, but only to find a red letter on her desk.

For a second she had a glimmer of hope, but to her disappointment, and the deepest of disappointment as well, the name 'Spinelli' was in the familiar scrawny handwriting of Randall.


	2. The Only Boy She Loved

Spinelli couldn't believe her eyes

**Heyy ******

**This chapter is basically just moments of thought for Spinelli, not that exciting. I promise to attempt to make it pick up a bit ******

**Thankyou x-OmgItsRach-x for your review ******** xx**

**Enjoy ******

Spinelli couldn't believe what had happened in front of her eyes.

She stared at the letter in front of her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her lover was no more, and her admirer was a complete freak!

She looked back once again at the gaggle of screaming Ashley's. Amongst them was TJ, his face shining with a smile and his arm around Ashley A.

Spinelli was heartbroken. Never before in her life had she felt so solemn and depressed like this.

A sudden gush of tears fell from her face like someone had thrown buckets of water from her eyes. She got up & ran out the classroom to the nearest toilets, her sobbing echoing through the empty corridors.

As soon as she got in, she stood in front of the mirror, tearing out her perfect ribbons and ripping them to a pile of cotton strands in an angry rage.

She watched herself in the mirror, black tears splattering the sink.

How could he do that? Spinelli was so sure he loved her!

She remembered back to a time where she was upset like this after a row with her mum and dad. TJ was the only one there for her when no one else was, because he was the only one who cared for her.

"_Are you alright Spinelli?" TJ asked her, as she was walking with a gloomy expression on her face as they both approached the school._

"_I'm fine"_ _she mumbled, although TJ could see that she wasn't fine._

"_No, you're not fine, something is bothering you, and you can tell me" he said, adjusting his red cap and smiling._

_Spinelli took a deep breath._

"_It's my mum & dad, were moving house soon, just a couple of blocks away, but It's so stressful that all they do is argue, and they even scream there heads off at me sometimes" she replied, annoyed._

_TJ put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. _

"_It's ok, as soon as you move I'm sure your mum & dad will sort themselves out, and you could talk to them about there behaviour and how it upsets you" suggested TJ._

"_Wow, I never thought of that, thanks Teej!" said Spinelli, a bit more reassured._

TJ always used to help her out like that, and she liked it because usually after talking to him, her problems were more or less solved.

But now he would be reassuring Ashley and giving her all the good advice. TJ wouldn't even have any time for her anymore, he would be too busy with Ashley all the time.

Spinelli heard the bell go and quickly hurried back to her class.

She walked back in to see TJ still with Ashley, his arm around her and her powdery cheeks blushing with delight. He didn't even notice Spinelli enter the room.

Maybe Spinelli should have been more like the Ashley's?

Spinelli then secretly told her brain to shut up. How could she possibly paint nails, read girly magazines and crimp & blow dry her hair to perfection?

She just couldn't. It's too girly.

She never knew TJ was into the powdery, boring, beauty-obsessed lot. That was so sad, she thought to herself.

Then she remembered, the day she had to kiss TJ for an experiment. Pure magic. The way he looked at her, so dreamy. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers, loving every moment.

However much she pretended to hate it, she tried as best as she could to hide the fact that she thought it was so magical, and so special.

Why couldn't it be like this now?

Spinelli opened her new letter from Randall.

_I have always loved you since the day I was knocked off my feet by your big black boots in the corridor. I love you as much as I love reporting to Miss Finster every day._

_Randal x_

Blimey, does he even know how love notes are written, Spinelli thought to herself.

Who ever her admirer was, nobody could ever satisfy her heart except for TJ Detweiler, the only boy she ever loved.


End file.
